Alaska
Alaska is a fanmade character of the Hetalia World Series. She represents the 49th state owned by the U.S,one of the youngest addition to America's "family" although she is not a part of the Contiguous United States. She has been given the human name Emily when America adopted her in. Formerly when she was Russia America, it was Alina(ah-LEEN-ah). Alaska does not take after Alfred's(America) surname due to being a distant from the other 49 states where America lives. Note: I know many people have different ideas about the character Alaska, but I am just simply stating my own idea since I live in Alaska myself. Please do not edit this page or add pictures without attempting to contact me first. You can find me on Youtube (SolitaryWinterStar) or Deviantart (EvanesenceSoul). Appearance Alaska has straight long dark brown hair with three curls. One that hangs off to the right side which represents the Aleutian Islands, a small one sticking off the top, and a lock of hair that comes off her left side, which is shorter than the rest of her hair which also curls. The lock curl represents the Alaska and Kenai Peninsula while the small one on top represents the Seward Peninsula and possibly the Lisburne Peninsula as well. Because her state is so far north, her skin is noticeably LIGHTER than her older brother America. Her eye color used to have a purple touch to them, but now her eyes are a light brown. What she wears for clothing varies upon the time of the year in her state. During the winter, Alaska wears a heavy fur coat and blue sweater that reaches down just past her knees. It has a line of organic and geometric designs that run along just above the bottom of the coat referring to the native cultures and a star on her the right shoulder. Summer varies upon the usual American attire to something warmer but still summer tolerable. Occasionally she can be seen wearing a scarf. When Alaska was younger, her hair was shorter, reaching only a few inches past her shoulders. Her curls remained the same however. Personality and Interests Currently, Alaska is a very cheerful outdoors person when at home in her own state. She loves to go fishing during the summers, hunting during the fall or sled racing in the winters. Her two huskies for racing are Alys (pronounced like Alice), the Alaskan husky, and Briggs, the Siberian Husky. Noticeably unlike Russia, she can find herself enjoying some of the cold weather, but if it gets too cold, she just might prefer to stay inside. Alaska can be strong about her opinions though America sometimes ignores her opinions on matters which leaves her ideas neglected. When it comes to going to places outside of her state, Alaska is more shyer towards strangers. Since her population is so small compared to lower 48's(America's nickname she uses sometimes) coming to a larger place that is much more populated away from the usual wide outdoors can leave her to be quieter, but not invisible. Alaska still holds a fascination and respect for the older countries like those in Europe despite her shyness towards them. Although she is often an outdoors person, when it's too cold, a raging blizzard is swiping through or just taking a break, Alaska does share some of America's love for video games, one of her favorites being good ol' Tetris. Before Alaska was fully named Alaska, she was known as Russia America, under the control of her former big brother Russia. Back then, she was a learning child, getting to know much more about herself and the people around her. Alaska took on the influence of the Alaskan Natives for a long time, but this slowly changed over time under the Russian rule while it lasted along with the Americans coming to the area. Alaska, who was once fond of him, has had deep conflicts in the past with her big brother Russia due to the tormenting of mostly the Aleuts (but still involved other native groups) in order to gain otter furs for trade though she was helpless to do anything about it. However, Alaska does not remember anything prior to 1867 due to retrograde amnesia. No one knows exactly what caused it. image: http://fir3h34rt.deviantart.com/gallery/ Relationships 'Russia' ''Main Article: Russia Alaska's once big brother before the desperate events that pushed Russia into giving her away. The two used to be exceptionally close even though Russia's people had caused harm to the original people living within her land, learning each others language (mostly teaching her Russian) and finding out how large Russia America was to be. As Russia explored not all, but far enough, Alaska grew from a small child to early teen when more was known about the lands she called home. Despite their brother-sister relationship, Alaska's lands was unfortunately not enough to satisfy Russia's boss as they were far, wide and a wasteland. Useless besides the supply of the otter fur which eventually depleted. Eventually, not only did Alaska's home seem empty of any other useful resources, but Russia ran into financial problems and was unable to protect the borders if necessary. Alaska as Russia America at the time did not take the rumors well about being passed off. She does not recall that day(she's been told about it, but never truly ''remembered), nor have the ability to care like she once did. Russia still regrets his actions since she was precious to him. For the few times of coincidently meeting somewhere on vacation, Russia handles himself very well around Alaska though he can get quite nervous. 'America' ''Main Article: America Alaska's current older and big brother. He adopted Russia America and began calling her Alaska after Russia gave her away. At first he was a bit hesitant, but in the end was glad he had introduced her into his family. Not too soon after her adoption, it was found her territory (before she was a state) that Alaska had gold hidden treasure within her homelands. Even later, America discovered she also had oil. Many people from America's United States down south came rushing for the riches including America himself. For a while during the Gold Rush she had grown taciturn towards these strangers since they still mostly ignored her in general besides the gold they were looking for. What remained of the native tribes, she spent some time with in order to relearn most of what she had lost since the "incident." After a while, people began settling in and she became more aware and interested of the new settlers. After many years, one of America's birthday gift to her in 1959 was officially declaring Alaska a state of America and was no longer a territory people doubted. Alaska gets along well enough with America. America often likes to ignore her opinions and sometimes even forgets her existence because Alaska lives so far away compared to the others in the lower 48 states. Alaska has also developed a bit of her own terminology which she often forgets to correct when speaking to him. For an example, when she spoke to America about spending a part of her winter "snow machining" (an "Alaskan" term for snow mobile) America thought Alaska invented a machine to make snow or something. They're more like distant relatives who don't communicate much with one another unless they visit one another, need some type of cooperation or news to share. 'Anna' Anna, another one of my characters who will is one of the few ideas of characters to represent some of the natives of Alaska.The others will likely not be mentioned much or at all. Anna (actually Anya by the Russians, but prefers "Anna") represents the Aleuts and has suffered much hardship through her life. So much so, that she cannot even remember her true native name. In the past, she was more angry and vengeful towards the Russia and even America for what they had done to herself and her brothers and sisters throughout the land. Nowadays, she still has a flicker of disdain but keeps herself mannered whenever she encounters either (she hardly ever sees them anyway). Alaska and Anna actually go a long way back for they used to be really close before Russia began keeping them away from each other, barely keeping thorough contact. Anna was like a mother before such events, but preferred to be called "sister" if anything since it wasn't she alone who watched over Alaska when she was still very small and wild knowing only the natives as her family for years before the Europeans came. As a result of the past, Anna and her other still existing brothers and sisters carry scars in various places. Anna is one of the few who carry the most on her back and arms. Alaska knows that the changes are hard on Anna and the others as well as the Alaska State being still so openly isolated. This thought tends to upset her because she knows she can't provide much. Though they aren't really close any more (more like old classmates now), they still enjoy each other's company when they can find time for it. 'Canada' ''Main Article: ''Canada Alaska's sweet neighboring brother. Alaska is probably about the only one who can remember Canada at any time and doesn't mistake him for America. This may be because the only highway out of Alaska goes into Canada. Alaska and Canada don't talk too much to one another, but they still get along together for the most part. Every now and then, Alaska and Canada will have silly arguments over the "panhandle" of Alaska where the border is. 'Spain''' ''Main Article: Spain '' Spain once sent expeditions to Alaska to try and assert claims, at one point settling in a place called Nootka Sound. While they were in Alaska's homeland, they gave names to places such as Cordova, Valdez and Bucareli Sound with these expeditions. Other than some names, Spain has no legacy in his visit to Alaska. Trivia Her appearance age is 18, and her height is about 5'7" (170.2 cm), the tallest of her other state siblings(if there are any on this wiki besides Florida) for height. Currently as of 2011, the idea of a bridge that will connect Russia to Alaska has been an underway project between America and Russia. If the project goes well, then people will be able to travel as far away as England's country and be able to go as far as Washington D.C. Alaska, though she's unable to remember her history from before 1867, parts of history made after America's claim of her still can weigh on her mind. When she becomes upset, she tends to get a splitting headache on her right side. Alaska's Siberian Husky was believed to have been picked out because they are one of the most common type of sled dog, but the name Briggs could be a distortion of sorts. Alaska's favorite choice of drinks is Alaska Amber (sometimes makes Fireweed Wine for really special occasions). She is often seen with it during parties, celebrations, and occasionally when she's out hunting. Alaska's Birthday, January 3 corresponds with the day Alaska became a state in 1959. Alaska actually has three animal pets total. Two are the huskies and she also has a willow ptarmigan, the state bird, as a hiking friend when she goes for long walks in the woods or the mountains. Items of Alaska would be a bottle of Alaska Amber, forget-me-nots, a fishing pole and a hunting rifle. Though Russia America was the first name she was "born" under, she is still truly related to America and Canada. Russia was like an older brother to her for a time, but is not truly related despite that he "founded" her first. Category:Female Characters Category:United States